Commander Smith
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: ALERTA: SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 84 SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. Un tributo al legítimo Comandante del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento después de los trágicos acontecimientos en que desemboca este capítulo tan duro de leer. Prólogo por Hanji Zoe, narración en tres capítulos y posterior Epílogo por Levi Ackerman.
1. Commander

**_Commander Smith_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _"… Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each others warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go …"_

 _Still fragment by Daughter_

. . .

Erwin Smith era la persona a la que se podría decir que más admiraba. Las personas comunes, aquellas de adentro de las murallas, por donde solíamos pasar cada vez que había una campaña para salir o cada vez que volvíamos de una, eran incapaces de entenderle y había mujeres que le llamaban el Ángel de la Muerte, porque nadie estaba ciego; Erwin era atractivo, quizá tenía cejas demasiado espesas, quizá su rostro era demasiado anguloso, pero era un hombre alto y corpulento, de músculos marcados y gesto afable que los hombres envidiaban y las mujeres eran incapaces de ignorar. Y le habían puesto ese apodo porque, toda esa varonil belleza era usada con el fin de reclutar a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos que estuviesen a dar sus vidas en pos de la salvación de la humanidad. Y él sabía que morirían en pos de ese ideal una vez que estuviesen dentro del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

De una sinigual habilidad para convencer de sus ideales a los demás, nunca permitía un no por respuesta y procuraba dar sentido a sus palabras, de modo que quien lo oyese, daba por hecho que todo aquello que decía era ley y sucedía del modo en que él lo profería. Por supuesto, Erwin había pasado una vida afinando estas habilidades, porque su objetivo se basaba en su afecto por su propio ideal, aunque nadie nunca conoció suficiente sus motivos como para saber el porqué de su férrea voluntad de cumplirlo.

Hoy, frente a mí, Erwin ha dicho "Adiós" y, tal como pidió a cada recluta del Escuadrón que diera su corazón y alma por la salvación de la humanidad, sacrificó su vida del mismo modo que tantas veces pidiera a otros hacerlo.

¿Qué puedo decir que los demás puedan entender sobre él? Nada, excepto que, para mí, era no sólo un colega, no era sólo un jefe. Era un querido amigo, un gran compañero y un incomparable Líder. No habría seguido el ideal de nadie más. No habría recibido órdenes de nadie más, _lo que él siempre supo_ , y con seguridad, no habría querido a nadie más como a un hermano mayor que se había encargado de prodigarme no sólo lo necesario para alimentar mi aprendizaje y hacerme un soldado con la suficiente valentía y fortaleza para enfrentar a nuestro mayor enemigo.

. . .

 _"… You could still be,  
what you want to.  
What you said you were,  
when I met you.  
when you met me.  
when I met you …"_

 _Medicine fragment by Daughter_

Conocí a Erwin Smith en la Ciudad Subterránea. Es extraño que nunca antes oyera de Levi o de su relación con Isabel y Farlan por aquel tiempo, pero no lo hice.

Yo era una niña curiosa y nada más.

Una niña huérfana y curiosa que no tenía a nadie, que comía restos de comida de las casas, de la basura y de donde pudiera hallarlos y que dormía en las escaleras que daban a la salida de la ciudad, hacia el exterior.

Sabía que no había nacido allí y sabía que, si había un _adentro_ , por fuerza debía haber un _afuera._ Y eso me llevo a escapar un día y toparme con un joven, por entonces de unos veinte años.

En mi huida, no contemplé su fisonomía, ni nada sobre él, pero me distrajo. Y me distrajo lo suficiente para detenerme un segundo, tiempo sobrado para permitirle a su compañero, Mikel Zackarias, que me detuviera y comenzara a aspirar mi aroma.

Aroma a descomposición y suciedad acumulada por no sabría definir cuántos años.

Se alejó. La luz del sol me lastimaba los ojos terriblemente, no tenía un recuerdo de haberla visto nunca, pero sentí una impresionante fascinación por todo a mi alrededor. Nunca lo había visto. El cabello me caía en mechones desiguales, de color castaño, y me impedía aún más ver nada que no fuese el cielo. Pero entre más se alejó Mike, más se acercó Erwin.

\- _¿Por qué corres? No te haremos ningún daño – Su mano, blanca, suave y fuerte se extendió para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo, pues Mike al atravesarse en medio de mi frenética huida, era una mole y me había obligado a esquivarlo cayendo al suelo lleno de pasto fresco que sentía picotear mis dedos agradablemente - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?_

Jadeaba.

\- _Señor – dije, agitada y casi murmuré – debo irme lejos de la entrada de la Ciudad Subterránea. No me devuelva allí, por favor – mi angustia debió ser evidente, porque negó de inmediato, mirándome intensamente._

\- _No, calma. No te haré volver. Sé lo que ése lugar hace con las niñas como tú… - Se detuvo en silencio, parecía analizar la situación, alzó la cara y miró a Mike directamente. Éste sólo asintió. Parecían hablar el uno con el otro en un idioma mudo que nadie más comprendía – Supongo que no tienes entonces a dónde ir – Negué – por lo que, si no tienes problema, puedes venir con nosotros al complejo del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento._

Había escuchado cosas increíbles sobre el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, pero jamás había conocido a ningún recluta, por lo que no pude evitar emocionarme.

\- _¿Usted me llevaría allí? ¿Pero después que haré? – Comencé a llorar, con palpable angustia._

\- _No, no lo entiendes – Y me tomó el hombro con delicadeza – Te llevaré allí para que vivas allí. Puedes ser recluta cuando crezcas un poco. Nadie tiene por qué saber que tus padres no han dado su aprobación porque asumo que no tienes padres, así que nadie te echará de menos – me miró. Con los años, comprendí que me dijo aquello no para deslindarse de obligaciones con mis padres inexistentes, sino para medir el efecto que ésta declaración tendría en mí._

\- _Además de los vigilantes en la Ciudad Subterránea… Nadie._

\- _Entonces vamos. ¿Tienes hambre? Pareces pálida – Se irguió y me levantó con ambos brazos al fin – Mike, ¿Qué opinas si usa la habitación del barracón junto a la mía?_

El enorme Mike, que rayaba los dos metros de estatura, asintió y me sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano, dándome a entender que necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

. . .

Fue Erwin quien me enseñó el alfabeto. Me enseñó a leer, a escribir, a meditar. Fue el propio Erwin quien supervisaba mis necesidades y se encargaba, sin presión, de enterarse de cada una de las proezas que iba logrando. El médico del escuadrón por aquel entonces, un hombre demasiado gordo para ser un doctor, pero no tanto para ser un comerciante, le daba a Erwin toda la información necesaria sobre mi salud y mi estado físico general. La primera vez que me vio, unos días después de llegar al complejo, le dijo a Erwin que, por mi estatura, peso y complexión, no debía pasar de los doce años. Me hizo muchas preguntas y determinó que ni siquiera había llegado a la pubertad. No había tenido el período, no me había desarrollado y mis formas generales no correspondían a las de una chica de mi edad. El médico aseguró que era una chica normal con un desarrollo retardado y un problema de astigmatismo, así que me hizo unas gafas adecuadas y me despachó.

Con los años, nos reímos juntos de ello, porque jamás desarrollé las formas generales correspondientes a una mujer siquiera.

Pero Erwin jamás me trató como trataba a los varones y constantemente procuraba recordarme que era una mujer y como tal, había ciertos comportamientos que, aun desenvolviéndome con hombres, no me estaban permitidos. También solía ser detallista y, a sabiendas de lo mucho que amaba los libros, la naturaleza, el cielo y todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con la investigación, solía cargar con infinidad de títulos de distintos autores, biografías de las grandes familias dentro de las murallas, información por escrito sobre todo y todos, flores, semillas, piedras semipreciosas, armas antiguas y todo tipo de elementos que pudieran resultarme interesantes para analizar.

A los catorce años, mi período por fin se presentó y aquello representó el caos, aun cuando ya tenía todos los detalles necesarios para haberlo previsto. En dos años, había absorbido tantísima información que en el resto de mi vida y tenía de sobra todo lo necesario para hacer frente a tal incómodo momento. Pero estaba con Erwin y Mike cuando sucedió, mientras entrenaba en el arnés para aprender a usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional y, haciendo gala de un pudor recién adquirido, me había sentido muy avergonzada, sin embargo, incluso para aquello tan ajeno a un hombre de la edad y masculinidad de Erwin, eso no representaba mayor problema. Indicó a Mike traer una gran toalla de baño y me envolvió en ella, cargándome sin problemas al cuarto de baño. En silencio, sin hacer mención de mi vergüenza, me dejó allí mientras preparaba una tina llena de agua tibia y Mike le traía ropas y compresas. Yo no había sabido nunca qué hacer en ese momento y sólo podía contemplar cómo la mancha roja se expandía entre mis piernas, ensuciaba el blanco pantalón y se deslizaba ensuciando la toalla blanca en que Erwin me había envuelto. Aquello me hizo sentir muy inútil, pero ni en ese momento, Erwin me dejó sola.

\- _Desnúdate – Dijo con simpleza, dándose vuelta – No voy a mirarte – Y continuó – Ya era hora de que sucediera ¿No es cierto? Ahora seguro que nos dejas para casarte con algún recluta – y su voz sonaba a sonrisa orgullosa._

\- _Yo… - casi murmuré – Puedo estar sola, Erwin._

\- _No quiero que estés sola en esto. El florecimiento de tu femineidad es un milagro. Pensaba que jamás se me haría partícipe de tal acontecimiento. Pero me alegra haber estado contigo para hacer frente a esta experiencia._

Me detuve un momento a mirarlo. Erwin no era mi hermano o mi padre y sin embargo estaba más preocupado por mí que uno. Nunca tuve oportunidad de darle las gracias por enseñarme cómo debía usar una compresa, y fue una enseñanza que me ha servido hasta mis días adultos.

. . .

Levi no se negó a dar el suero a Armin. Simplemente afirmó que su decisión era darle el suero a Erwin.

Eren reaccionó muy mal y en una terrible decisión aún siendo Eren, enfrentó a Levi sin que éste diera más muestras de querer ayudarle o prestar atención a lo que él quería. Lo que estaba haciendo, también Levi lo había aprendido de Erwin.

 _Toma una decisión y no la lamentes. Haz lo necesario para hacer realidad tu ideal. No mires atrás. Sacrifícalo todo._

Las palabras que Erwin usara constantemente, parecían haber quedado impregnadas en la mente de Levi, porque se las repitió a Eren que, necio, intentó quitarle el suero. Inmediatamente Levi se sacudió a Eren, que rodó por las tejas de uno de los edificios sobre los que estábamos.

Mikasa no lo tomó nada bien.

Había tenido a Armin, aquella ocasión en que Levi había inflingido a Eren una golpiza en su juicio, para que la detuviera. Pero en esta ocasión, Mikasa no tenía a nadie, y se abalanzó contra Levi tratando de quitarle igualmente el suero. Éste no pareció dar muestras de sorpresa. Después de todo, Armin era su amigo. Lo defenderían. _Como el habría deseado haber estado para Isabel y Farlan_.

Lo cierto es que Levi era parte de mi equipo. _Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro._

Comprendía los sentimientos de Mikasa, su dolor ante la pérdida. Pero no podía dejarla asesinar a Levi.

En un movimiento, me abracé a ella apretándola para impedir que tocara a Levi.

 _"También hay personas a las que quisiera traer de vuelta, Mikasa…"_

Se derrumbó. Mikasa lloraba convulsa, Eren era llevado a otro sitio por el soldado que antes trajera a Erwin y Levi entonces se hizo con el suero y se levantó, caminando hacia él.

Yo me apreté a Mikasa a propósito. Temía perder el control drásticamente.

La situación era decisiva. Tenía miedo, estaba herida. En el fondo de mi, había tanto que quería sufrir en ese momento pero que no podía permitirme.

Moblit había muerto. Erwin también estaba muerto. Y mi temor sobrepasó toda proporción al pensar en lo que podía pasar con Levi si Mikasa lo asesinaba, dejándose llevar también por su miedo. Porque en el fondo, yo estaba tan fuera de control como ella y sabía que estaba dispuesta a eso y más para proteger a sus compañeros.

Levi se acercó a Erwin. Y comenzó a hablar. Cosas que quizá nunca comprendería, porque en realidad nunca supe con exactitud.

Pero el rostro de Levi lo dijo todo. Del mismo modo que la sonrisa de Erwin lo dijo todo, un segundo antes de expirar.

 _"Gracias, Levi"._

Todos sabíamos que Erwin apreciaba profundamente al enano y tampoco podíamos definir por qué, pero no hacía falta porque en cierto modo, era suficiente con que ambos se comprendieran y apreciaran. Su cercanía dejaba ver que habían sido un equipo que se había profesado amistad y confianza mutua, no sin un poco de caos. Mientras le era suministrado el suero a Armin, Levi se sentó junto a Erwin y lo miró fijamente, durante un largo tiempo. A su cabeza, me incliné en las tejas y miré cómo los ojos cansados de Erwin parecían reposar por fin. Las palabras de Levi me rompieron el corazón y al mismo tiempo me dieron un poco de alivio.

" _¿Por qué hacer que un hombre que ha salido del infierno vuelva a él y lo viva de nuevo?"_

Levi tenía mucha razón y es de las pocas ocasiones en toda una vida de conocernos y amarnos, en que, sin necesidad de comprenderlo, le apoyé por completo y me hice una con sus palabras.

 _Gracias, Erwin._

Porque sin tu existencia, yo jamás habría conocido la libertad.

 _El mayor de tus ideales._

Henos aquí, deseando que, ahora que eres completamente libre, disfrutes donde estés de todo aquello por lo que luchaste.

 _Ya es realidad._


	2. Words that we couldn't say

**_:::_**

 ** _"... Some day, maybe, we'll make it right,_**

 ** _until that day, long endless nights..._**

 ** _We couldn't say them,_**

 ** _So, now we just pray them..._**

 ** _Words that we couldn't say..."_**

 ** _Words that we couln't say fragment by Steve Conte_**

:::

:::

Entró a la habitación y aunque la lluvia no cesaba, había reducido su intensidad. Hanji pudo notar esto cuando se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tumbándose luego con ademán cansado. Abrumada, se aflojó la camisa desabrochándose dos botones y se retiró el collar que Erwin le había entregado, el cual la designaba ahora como la Líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Nunca antes le había parecido que el peso de aquel título representase tanto o que ella especialmente estuviese hecha para soportarlo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Erwin la designara a ella para tal responsabilidad.

Erwin la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella, tanto como podía hacerlo un hermano mayor o incluso un padre, pero aunque Hanji secretamente se había sentido atraída por él durante un tiempo, - Hanji sentía especial atracción por los hombres mayores a ella- en ese momento apenas si podía sentir un sentimiento fraternal y por supuesto, respeto.

El mismo que ella no sabía que él sentía por ella.

Para los hombres, la Legión de Reconocimiento o cualquier otra ocupación dentro de la milicia o la Policía Militar, resultaba una obligación. Y los que no lo hacían, dado que eran demasiado cobardes o demasiado viejos para admitir que temían intentarlo, se ocupaban del comercio, el ganado o la agricultura para proveer de los víveres necesarios a la población, aparentemente sin riesgos. Pero para las mujeres, cualquier puesto, incluso pertenecer a los escuadrones, era un sacrificio del que podían desprenderse o incluso no pensar. Así pues, las mujeres que pertenecían al ejército, eran sumamente apreciadas. Pero las que formaban parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, para los hombres eran casi joyas rarísimas y aunque era un conocimiento más bien tácito, se las cuidaba y apoyaba en lo posible, sobre todo por los altos mandos, aún más si demostraban habilidades que se consideraran superiores a las del promedio.

Hanji era excéntrica; curiosa por naturaleza, era la única mujer de toda la Legión y posiblemente de todas las secciones del ejército, que tenía manías tan raras que pocos convivían realmente con ella, cosa que realmente no parecía afectar su alegre temperamento.

Había algunas personas sí que la entendían. Moblit por ejemplo.

Su asistente. No lo habría cambiado por ninguna persona.

Hanji sabía que él tenía sentimientos por ella, y sonreía al pensar que era un hombre muy dulce que merecía otro tipo de mujer. Ella no se consideraba a sí misma una.

Desde luego, estaba Erwin. Su protector.

Mike, que provocó que, al pensar en él, se llevara las manos a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos. Sufría al saber que su mejor amigo y compañero de escuadrón había muerto.

Y estaba Levi.

Justamente pensaba en él cuando la puerta sonó dos veces.

\- Hanji.

\- Entra - respondió sin incorporarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Sigues sin poder dormir? - Levi cerró la puerta en silencio.

\- No voy a dormir, Levi. No puedo.

\- _Eres en verdad un fastidio_ \- dio vueltas en la habitación, observando todo, repasando el dedo por aquí y allá y mirándolo todo con profundo asco - _Podrías limpiar, ya que no piensas dormir_ \- Hanji se incorporó, fastidiada.

\- No puedo dormir porque pienso en las muertes de nuestros compañeros. Nunca tantas vidas habían estado bajo mi mando - y se sentó en la cama, frustrada y con las manos juntas sobre su rostro.

Levi se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Sabes porqué Erwin me envió detrás tuyo?

\- Porque le encanta fastidiarte.

\- Porque sabe que soy el único que podría obligarte a dormirte de una maldita vez, Hanji.

Hanji sonrió de lado.

\- No tienes que hacer el horrible sacrificio de ayudarme a dormir - y se acostó - Entiendo que tú... Bueno, tú y Erwin...

Por primera vez en años de conocerse, Levi se rió abiertamente. Su risa era una extraña mezcla de una risa normal y una risa sarcástica. Hanji no supo definirla pero le pareció la de un verdadero psicópata.

\- ¿Yo y Erwin? ¿Tengo aspecto de homosexual para tí, Hanji? - En su tono, Hanji percibió ligeramente que se sentía ofendido.

\- Levi, no seas ridículo. Las caras o aspectos de las personas no implican nada sobre su orientación sexual. En cualquier caso es algo muy natural. Tú y Erwin son bien parecidos, se llevan bien y se comprenden mejor de lo que cualquier soldado que yo conozca lo haría con su superior...

\- No soy la perra de Erwin, si es lo que quieres decir.

\- ¡Levi, basta! - y soltó a reír - Erwin es tu jefe...

\- No, tú eres mi superior ahora. Ahora tú das las órdenes, pero no te permitiré humillarme con esa mierda de que soy la novia de Erwin.

\- Levi, basta de una vez - Hanji se puso seria - Olvida que mencioné eso ¿Quieres? No sabía que no eran una pareja. Lo siento. Sólo lo pensé porque el único tiempo libre que tienen ambos, lo pasan con el otro.

\- Eso es porque ninguno tiene una mujer.

\- ¿Y es muy difícil de conseguir? En el ejército hay muchas de ésas - sin quitarse las botas, se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda. Levi estaba sentado en un sillón igual que el de la habitación de Erwin y se reclinó, molesto, en el respaldo.

\- ¿Y cual de las mujeres del escuadrón crees que quiera hacerme compañía para siempre? - Lo dijo sarcásticamente, pero Hanji sintió que en verdad quería su opinión.

\- Veamos. Hay muchas jóvenes y bonitas además. Qué tal... ¿Mikasa Ackerman? Es una loca igual que tú.

\- ¿La asiática amargada con los ojos puestos en Eren como una presa? ¿Es en serio, Hanji? ¿No dicen que eres un prodigio de inteligencia?

\- Lo soy. Ambos tienen mucho en común. Ella es preciosa, los cadetes se la disputan y ella no tiene ojos más que para Eren. Si me preguntas a mí, es raro porque crecieron juntos. Pero ¿Qué no te gusta nada? Tiene potencial. Es joven y la mejor soldado que ha tenido la Legión no sé desde cuando.

\- Demasiado joven, demasiado amargada y demasiado preocupada de Eren Jaeger. No, Hanji, por favor, dame algo mejor - Hanji se acomodó una almohada detrás de la cabeza y pensó un momento, mirándolo.

\- La chica patata - Dijo entonces riendo, refiriéndose a Sasha.

\- ¡Cuatro ojos de mierda! ¡Son mocosas! ¡Todas son unas mocosas! ¡Ackerman, Brauss, Renz! ¿Quién puede sentir nada por mocosas como ésas? Si quisiera una loca como Sasha Brauss como mujer, me lanzaría con gusto a una horda de titanes. Si quisiera una desquiciada como mujer, serías tú - y lo dijo así, sin disculpas, rápido y sin anestesia. Hanji lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - y se rió de buena gana - ¿Me amas, Levi? - por supuesto que bromeaba, no esperaba que lo dijera en serio - ¿Me quieres así, desquiciada y todo? ¡Vaya, soy una mujer afortunada! - y se rió bastante, cerrando los ojos, hasta que le dolió el estómago, mientras Levi se levantó sin ella notarlo a causa de su propia risa. Se sentó a su lado y esto obligó a Hanji a mirarlo y a acallar su risa, aunque trató de aguantarla. No se esperó una sola de las palabras de Levi. No sabía que la asombrarían aún más. Le quitó las gafas, las dejó en la mesilla de noche de al lado y la miró.

\- Erwin también piensa eso. Me lo dijo. Por eso vine, Hanji. Pero esto es guerra. Y en la guerra, querer a alguien es una maldición. Así que sólo te dormirás ahora y descansarás y olvidarás lo que he dicho por la mañana...

\- No estás hablando en serio. Lo que estás diciendo...

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es... Que ahora mismo no voy a verbalizar esto. Pero habrá un momento y si llega, entonces lo haré.

\- No tienes que verbalizarlo - Hanji pareció mirar a la nada, con demasiado asombro para siquiera cuestionarlo.

\- ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Por supuesto - Y en vez de sonreír o mirarlo, permaneció mortalmente silenciosa, demasiado en shock por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Levi? ¿Levi estaba enamorado de ella? Le pareció el colmo de la locura. ¡Era Hanji Zoe! ¡Nadie se enamoraba de la loca de los titanes! - se levantó y se aflojó la camisa de los pantalones quitándose el cinturón y las amarras de cuero del equipo de maniobras - Voy a cambiarme y dormiré un tiempo. ¿Está bien?

\- Claro que sí. A eso vine en primer lugar. Me aseguraré que lo hagas y luego me iré.

Hanji entró en el baño y quitándose la ropa se puso una bata larga hasta los tobillos. Cuando salió, se removía la goma del cabello. Le caía, largo, pesado y extrañamente brillante sobre los hombros. Cansadamente se tumbó en la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Levi no se movió.

\- Hanji, sé que lo que acabo de decir te puede parecer...

\- ¿Extraño? ¿Enfermo? ¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Vergonzoso? - Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a él, aunque ni ella misma entendió porqué se lo reprochaba.

\- No. Pero te parece que no debes confiar en ello porque no tengo sentimientos según tú.

\- Yo no dije eso. Sólo... Yo no esperaba eso. Tú... Bueno, tú ya tuviste sentimientos por otra mujer y está muerta, puedes tener miedo y eso, por lo que creí que nunca volvería a suceder. Pero... ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco?

\- Sí - y le tocó el cabello largo un momento - Ahora duérmete. Me quedaré hasta asegurarme que lo estés, Erwin vendrá a asegurarse, lo sé.

\- ¿Sabes porqué lo hace? -. Se recostó tumbándose sobre la almohada.

\- Porque Erwin te quiere.

\- No juegues conmigo. Erwin me salvó. Cuando era niña. Si a eso te refieres con que me quiere.

\- Si, a eso justo me refiero, Hanji. Por eso te deja al mando. Erwin te salvó y te enseñó a desarrollar tus habilidades y toda esa mierda porque le importas. El muy viejo está pensando en morirse. Vamos, ya, duérmete de una vez - dijo, impaciente.

\- Okay. Me dormiré entonces. Pero... Con una condición.

\- Ni hablar. Duérmete.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Es algo sencillo.

\- Habla.

\- Quiero oírlo. Un día.

\- Duérmete.

\- Bien. Pero si no hay una oportunidad, nunca lo escucharé, Levi.

\- Lo escucharás. Un día. Duérmete de una maldita vez.

Hanji tenía ya los ojos entrecerrados y se abrazó a la almohada. No pasó un minuto y se quedó dormida.

Levi salió, asegurándose que Hanji durmiera profundamente y entonces murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella, junto a la puerta, antes de cerrarse.

\- Lo escucharás un día, loca. Hace mucho que siento esto.

Cerró la puerta y salió.

Y Hanji abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, apretándose contra la almohada.

:::

:::

Erwin permaneció pensando durante un largo tiempo. Ya no podría cabalgar como lo hacía antes. No podría vestirse ni hacer ninguna cosa de las que hacía del modo que las hacía antes, porque ya no tenía los dos brazos de antes.

No echaba de menos en sí el brazo. Pero echaba de menos el tiempo en que no sabía que lo perdería.

Y en ese estado de cosas, se dio cuenta que en verdad su muerte estaba próxima a ocurrir.

Estaba preparándolo todo para ese momento en que ésta se hiciera presente, porque no tendría tiempo de echar de menos la vida.

:::

:::


End file.
